Saturated hydrocarbons containing from about seven to about fifteen carbons, up to about twenty-six carbons are used as fuel, and other materials. Such hydrocarbons are typically extracted or generated from petroleum, a non-renewable resource. Methods of generating fuel- and high-quality hydrocarbons from renewable sources are thus needed.